<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worries &amp; Comforts by TheUrbanDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617408">Worries &amp; Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrbanDruid/pseuds/TheUrbanDruid'>TheUrbanDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts - Los Ranchos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But underage accoring to archive warnings, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gazing into the Abyss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Los Ranchos, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mikey is a Twink, Monsterhearts - Freeform, New Mexico, No Lube, Not Human, Not Our Universe, Not underage where I'm from, Pre-Death of The Ghost, Puppy Love, Roleplaying game, Smut, The Fae, Under 18, Unknowing Mates, Young Love, blowjob, corny af, mentions of abuse, praising, the ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrbanDruid/pseuds/TheUrbanDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>READ THE TAGS!!!</strong> </p><p>This serie will follow a group of OC's that was made for a short Monsterhearts scenario.<br/>It will follow their messy love life, how they cope with the powers they have and how to hide it from parents and other people, who aren't like them. </p><p>This Story here, is about Mikey and Danny, from before Danny became a ghost. It was quiet challanging to write, since I have never done M/M before. But I am happy with the outcome. </p><p>I do take constructive criticism ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fae / The Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts - Los Ranchos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worries &amp; Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the red mesa that’s looming over the New Mexico City, Los Ranchos, a sixteen-year-old boy is standing with a camera. He has shoulder long hair, with a slight curl to it, that is dyed white. He has a round face, with a few facial piercings and wears black shorts and a black long sleeved t-shirt, despite the heat that burns above the rocky landscape.<br/>
Underneath the dark clothing, he is lean. Not so much that he looks malnourished, but just enough to be a little underweight, a look not many people can pull off. Though this boy can.<br/>
His glacier blue eyes are focused on the feminine boy in front of him, who is currently leaning against an old, dead tree. His silhouette is captured perfect against the setting sun, and for a moment, it looks like the boy is part of the tree. </p><p>The boy with the camera bites his lower lip slightly, as he lifts the camera to his eye and adjusts the lens, so it will capture the perfection of the image in front of him properly. One of these he might actually be able turn in as homework, to his art class in school... He takes a deep breath and as he exhales, he snaps a dozen or so pictures. When he removes the camera, and leave it to rest on a nearby flat surfaced rock, the boy he just took pictures of, pushes of the tree and moves towards him. The boy wears a pair of navy blue slim-fit jeans, jet black pumps and a black demi jacket, with no shirt under it.</p><p>“Did you capture my good side, Danny?” the other boy asks teasingly as he comes into view. Danny blinks a few times before he instantly looks up into the other boy’s eyes. They are as mesmerizing as ever, and as always, Danny gulps a little over the stunning pair of purple colored eyes.<br/>
“Mikey. You don’t have a bad side!” Danny manages to say in a low voice with a little blush on his cheeks, as his eyes wanders over Mikey’s body.</p><p>He is a half a head taller than Danny, even though they are the same age, and is athletically built. Not in a masculine way, on the contrary, all of Mikey’s features are quite feminine. Long legs, slender arms, wide hips, an ass that most girls would kill for, like a runway model with and a slight hint of a six-pack. His semi long black hair has a green shine to it, that always looks like he has just tousled it, and he has a small crooked smile on his lips, almost all the time, faintly showing a set of well kept, white teeth.</p><p>“As if!” Mikey laughs as he with cat-like movements walks behind one of the larger rocks on the mesa, too answer a call from nature. Danny sighs as he picks up the camera, and walks over to an old rust bucket of a car, where he leans against the hood, looking through the pictures. He smiles to himself, they are all really good, but one is a little different from the others. He decides that, that will be one he might turn in as homework, or keep it for his own collection. This picture has captured a small breeze, strong enough to sorta lift the hair of Mikey’s head, making the whole picture look much more alive. </p><p>“Uh! That’s a good one!” Mikey says impressed, and nearly scares the living daylight out of Danny, so he almost drops the camera, as Mikey is looking over his shoulder while he flips through the pictures.<br/>
“Christ on a bike, Mikey! I have to put a bell on you or something, to keep you from sneaking up on me like that!” Danny laughs breathless from the scare. Mikey leans back on hood against the windshield, “I might have a choker with one back home, if you really want to put a bell on me.” The feminine boy says in that flirtatious tone, that always make Danny blush something fiercely. With hasted movements and hushed mumbles, he is just about to pack the camera in it back, until he notices that Mikey, that is chuckling at Danny’s reaction, has rolled up the demi jacket, using it as a pillow. The feminine boy is now sitting on the hood of Danny’s foster parents’ car, in only his pants and shoes. </p><p>One leg is bent a bit, with an arm resting on the knee, while the other hand is carelessly placed behind his head. Danny’s heart skips a beat as his breath hitches, and all he can do is stare for a while, with what feels like boiling blood in his veins. The image is even more stunning, than the pictures he just took of him. Per reflex, Danny lifts his camera, and Mikey tilts his head a bit to one side, making him look even more stunning than he already is. </p><p>Danny quickly adjusts the lens again, and takes a few more pictures. These are <em>most definitely</em> going to his private collection.<br/>
“Haven’t you taken enough pictures of me all ready?” Mikey says with a wide smile on his lips, as he scoots up to the front of the hood, letting his feet find rest on the front bumper.<br/>
“I can never have to many pictures of you. You are too good a model.” Danny answers while he finally packs the camera away.<br/>
Mikey raises an eyebrow, “Flattery much?” he huffs entertained with a headshake. It’s not like he doesn’t know how Danny feels. As his <em>almost</em> boyfriend, he knows that a good photo session is one of the best ways to tighten the source of desire in Danny’s core.</p><p>They are both silent for a small period of time, and Danny puts the camera bag back in the car. Soon the metal groans in protest, as Danny pulls himself up on the hood beside Mikey. He wraps an arm around the waist, as he pulls Mikey closer. The only sound around them, is the wind that sometimes rattles the dead and dry branches of the tree, against each other.<br/>
“I have the house for myself tonight. Dad is working the graveyard shift at the station, while mom is taking an all-nighter at the museum…” Mikey whispers titillating, as he slightly leans down towards Danny, who is looking up towards him as he speaks. Mikey stops a few inches from the lips of his love, like always, he leaves the rest of the initiative to Danny. </p><p>With a small smile, Danny nods and whispers, “What are we still doing here then?” before he closes the distance between their lips.<br/>
It feels like the time stops moving, every time they share an intimate moment.<br/>
To Mikey’s delight, Danny deepens the kiss and without breaking the connection, he moves down from the hood of the car, to stand between Mikey’s legs, that automatic wraps around his waist. While Danny’s hands roam every inch of exposed skin, Mikey’s hands intertwine with the white hair, gently pulling it, making Danny moan into the heated kiss.<br/>
Danny is the one who breaks the kiss first. With elevated breathing he places his forehead against Mikey’s, “Let’s get going, yeah?” he asks and chuckles as Mikey nods eagerly, with an equal elevated breath.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>“Don’t take too long, just leave the car in the drive way and throw the keys in through the door, okay?” Mikey’s worried voice pleads. Danny’s nod is a little stiff, as he tries to send Mikey a reassuring smile, while he parks the car on the sidewalk of Mikey’s residence.<br/>
Mikey leans in and capture Danny’s lips in a short, yet intimate kiss, before he exits the car. “I’ll re-heat some leftovers, and prep a bath for us. Just get back here asap.” He says in a firm voice, as Danny nods and starts to drive back home. </p><p>When Mikey goes inside his home, he wonders why Danny doesn’t like to go home. He has never wanted to talk about it, and Mikey has never once asked. He is curious, yes, but doesn’t want to force and answer out of Danny, if he isn’t ready to talk about it. Mikey is sure of one thing though; it can’t be anything good.</p><p>Mikey opens the door to his room and places his shoulder bag, used for school, on a chair beside the door, and walks to the adjacent bathroom as he strips down. As soon as he is naked, a shiver runs through his body. As much as Mikey loves to wear pretty clothes, he enjoys being in his birthday suit even more.<br/>
“Aaaaah! That’s more like it.” He sighs in delight, and turn the hot water faucet on.</p><p>“What should we go for today?” he hums as he graceful lets his finger run across the multiple jars, “Lavender? Nah… How about jojoba?” he mumbles to himself, until he finally decides for a mix of eucalyptus and cedar wood. Just as he is about to plop the bombs in the water, his breathing increases and he gets covered in cold sweat in a matter of seconds. Instinctively he looks in the direction Danny lives in, as a cold, clammy knot form in his abdomen. He leaves the bombs in their jars and rushes back in his room, where he quickly puts on a pair of sweatpants, and grabs his phone, dialing Danny’s number.</p><p>“Come on… Pick up!” Mikey whispers anxiously to himself. When Danny doesn’t pick up, he tries to call<br/>
one…<br/>
two…<br/>
three…<br/>
More times before his legs give in, and he lands on his knees on the hardwood floor of his room, as his phone slips out of his sweaty palm. </p><p>Mikey hugs himself tight and begins to rock back and forth, with panicked, shallow breath, and a heart that feels as if it’s about to break through his chest. He can’t explain how, but he knows that the panic he is feeling, belongs to Danny.<br/>
As Mikey rocks back and forth on his knees, trying to calm himself down, a pressure begins to build in the back of his skull, and he can hear his beating heart as an echo. His vision goes dark, as the pressure gets more and more intense.<br/>
“What is going on?!” he exclaims and barely registers that his body goes limb, before he passes out.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like his lungs are on fire, that’s how fast he is bolting down the dirt path, away from Phil and his drunken rage. A taste of metal mixed with salvia fills his mouth, and with an angry sneer he spits the mixture out, and slow down to a brisk walking pace.<br/>
He looks at his phone, “Four miss calls… Mikey.” He mutters to himself, and changes the direction to the one place in town, he feels safe.<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
The house where Mikey, the only one in this fucking city who cares about him, lives.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>When Mikey gain consciousness, he finds himself in his bed, while the night has crept over the city. He sits up, and notice the smell of the cooking meatloaf leftovers, from the kitchen downstairs.<br/>
“What happened?” He thinks to himself and places his feet on the floor. He squeezes his purple eyes shut, trying to clear his head from the dizziness that has taken a hold on his mind.<br/>
His eyes shoots open when the sound of shattering porcelain reaches him, and on wobbly legs he manages to reach the staircase down to the ground level of the house.</p><p>“Mom?” Mikey calls out as he descends the stairs, wondering if she decided to work from home instead at the museum. He is about midway on his way down, when a shorter figure appears in the doorway to the kitchen. Mikey can feel himself do a double take, as he realizes it is a male figure with white hair and glacier blue eyes.<br/>
“Danny!” he says excited and rushes down the stairs. At the bottom he is met by the shorter boy, who immediately hides his face in Mikey’s bare chest.</p><p>“You are up! When I came here, I found you passed out on the floor, the phone beside you and the faucet still pouring water in the tub. Don’t worry, I turned it off and removed the plug. I also put you in your bed, so you would be comfy, and was re-heating the leftovers, when I heard you call. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer any of your calls!” Danny rambles while not looking up at Mikey’s wide smiling face, that fades as Danny speaks.<br/>
Mikey remembers the fear and anxiety he felt before passing out, as well as the taste of blood in his mouth. Firm but gently, he forces Danny to look at him. Reluctantly Danny complies, and Mikey can feel his entire being turn livid at sight before him.</p><p>“Did Phil do this to you?” the purple eyed boy asks with pushed down anger, when Danny nods with eyes as wide as saucers, “Yes, but you <strong>can’t</strong> tell anyone!” he whispers just loud enough for Mikey to hear, who shakes his head in disagreement, “Why not! He shouldn’t get away with beating you!” he states and moves towards the landline, hanging on the wall beside the kitchen doorway, when Danny hugs him from behind, “Because if other adults know, they will put me back in the system! It will send me away from Los Ranchos. <em>Away from you..</em>” he sniffles as the hug tightens, leaving small nail scrapes on Mikey’s chest. </p><p>Mikey stiffens with an arm reached out towards the phone, his breathing heavy, conflicted as he is. If he tells his dad, the sheriff, something will be done about Phil, who hopefully won’t be able to hurt anyone again. But the cost of telling, will be losing Danny. It’s a cost that Mikey deep down, know he doesn’t want to pay. With a defeated sigh, Mikey lets his arm go limb, and he turns around in Danny’s hug, “Fine.” He whispers unhappy with the fact of doing the right thing would cost him Danny.<br/>
Danny stands on his toes and places a gentle kiss on Mikey’s chin, “Let’s eat, and then go upstairs and watch a movie, yeah?” he says with a smile in his voice, as he pulls Mikey towards the kitchen. The black haired boy’s sour expression quickly subsides, when he hears the affection in Danny’s voice as he is being pulled to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>“I’m bored… Let’s do something else.” Danny suddenly pouts during the movie. His fingers are drawing circles on Mikey’s bare chest, and Mikey has to use all his self-control, to not give in right away.<br/>
“Do you have something in mind?” Mikey asks and tilt his head a bit, to look at the rare crooked smile on Danny’s lips, “Perhaps~ perhaps something that will give us a reason to use the tub afterwards.” He whispers teasingly.<br/>
Mikey shrugs with pretended innocents, “I wonder what that could be.” </p><p>“Perhaps this will give you an idea…” Danny whispers and lets his slender fingers roam around Mikey’s chest, and down to the hem of his sweatpants, tugging it lightly.<br/>
Mikey leans back in the bed, and lifts his hips up from a little, so Danny can pull the pants off with no issue, revealing just how happy Mikey is to see Danny in front of him like this.<br/>
“Mhmm… A few ideas are already popping into mind.” Mikey whispers breathless, with darkened eyes.</p><p>Danny blushes a bit and lets out a small laughter, “You are so bad!” he says as he licks the palm of his hand, before letting it wrap around Mikey’s length. Mikey pulls his lover in for a deep kiss, but the white haired boy pulls away from, and licks Mikey’s neck, while his hand starts to move up and down the shaft. Mikey’s breath hitches as he struggles to suppress a moan, “Fuck..”</p><p>While Danny’s hand works it magic, Mikey pulls the hem of Danny’s hoodie, “It’s not fair that I am the only one undressed!” he whispers with staggered breath, and his lover pauses his movement briefly, letting Mikey pull the hoodie and t-shirt of and throwing both on the floor.<br/>
Their lips meet as Danny’s hand resumes its movement, while Mikey intertwine a hand in the white hair, tugging it a bit and the other caress his lover’s member through the fabric of his pants.<br/>
Danny moans sweetly into the kiss when he feels the tug in his hair, and the sweet, sexy sound is almost enough to push Mikey over the edge. </p><p>“If you keep going on like that, I won’t last long.” Mikey whispers with a voice full of desire, followed by a small breathless giggle.<br/>
“Why, am I to much for you to handle? Didn’t really do much.” Danny giggles while Mikey pushes him onto his back.<br/>
“Is it my fault that I turned on by you?” Mikey ask with a flirtatious smile, as he places himself between Danny’s legs. The hand still in his hair pulls back slightly, forcing Danny to look up towards the celling, as Mikey places a long lick along Danny’s neck, while the other hand opens the button of his pants.</p><p>“Yes. Your fault completely. So bad! You need to take responsible for that.” Danny moans with a shiver running through his body, as his hands tries to help push the pants off.<br/>
“So eager…” Mikey moan against Danny’s pale skin, and throws the jeans on the floor alongside the hoodie. His larger frame loom over his lover, as he takes a moment to enjoy the beauty in pale boy’s nakedness. </p><p>A flustered Danny quickly pulls Mikey closer, “Do you just want to look at me, or do you want to do something to me?” the white haired boy whispers suddenly shy, as he rolls his hips up against Mikey, turning him even more on. “You are beautiful..” Mikey coos as he starts to kiss his way down towards his lover’s stiff member. </p><p>Danny sighs and bury a hand in Mikey’s hair, pushing down a little, “Nah… You are the beautiful one. With your soft black hair,” he moans and tugs said hair a bit, “and those perfect purple eyes..”<br/>
Mikey maintains eye contact as he licks Danny’s length, “Keep talking…” the purple eyed boy purrs as he takes the tip of Danny’s member inside his mouth.<br/>
“You are fun, and stunning. You make me warm and happy, all at the same time… Fuck… I-I ah… I have never felt more confident or safe, than when I’m with you.. Oh fuck~ Mikey..” Danny moans as his hips twitch, he tries to hold still and keep eye contact, making Mikey hums in delight over the praise he receives. With each praising word, he takes a bit more of the member in. </p><p>Danny throws his head back, breaking the line of sight to the mesmerizing purple orbs, as his body shivers and he tugs a bit in the black hair, before he looks down at his lover again.<br/>
“Such a bad boy. Knowing exactly what to do, huh?” he whispers and bites his lower lip.<br/>
With a teasing gleam in his eyes, Mikey makes a nodding movement with his head, taking the rest of Danny’s shaft down his throat without hesitation. The white haired boy calls out to him as Mikey starts to bob his head up and down.</p><p>Each time Mikey take the entire length in, he can feel how hard it is for Danny to keep still, as he squirms in place and tugs his hair. Mikey keeps going until he can taste the salty flavor of pre-cum on his tounge, and with a wet <em>pop</em> he releases the member. Quickly he moves up to sit on Danny’s lap, so their members are gently rubbing against each other, as he rolls his hips and leans in to kiss the boy beneath him deeply, “I love the way you moan my name~” Mikey whispers into the kiss.</p><p>A flustered Danny tries to hide his face in his hands, “That’s because you are such a bad boy! So bad!” he giggles with a cute blush on his cheek.<br/>
Mikey pulls back a bit with a raised eyebrow, “If I am so bad, then why don’t you teach me a lesson?” he asks teasingly yet daring.<br/>
Mikey lets out a surprised yelp as he feels a pair of hands on his chest, pushing him onto his back, “Fine. I’ll teach you a lesson! Bad boys must be stopped and punished, right? So.. are you bad?” Danny asks with a confident, lustful gleam in his eyes as their members continue to rub against each other. </p><p> “So bad!” Mikey nods in agreement with a crocked smile on his lips, as Danny leans back and spits on his member to lubricant it, before gently pressing it against Mikey’s heat. “So bad!” Danny whispers in agreement and full of the desire when he locks his gaze with the purple orbs, who looks Danny deep in the eyes, as Mikey relaxes his muscles. When he can feel Danny inside him, he lets out a moaning purr and has to stifle a chuckle as the grip on his hips twitches and tightens. Quickly the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room along with the moans of pleasure form both boys, even though Danny is going slow at first, in order to give the tight heat around him, the time it needs to adjust.</p><p>Danny leans in over Mikey and kisses him greedily, when the black haired boy looks up at him and with a pleading voice moans, “Harder…”, his hips start to slap against Mikey’s ass in a more regular and harder pace. When Mikey’s nails drag down over his chest and leaves red marks, Danny feel exhilarated and begins to thrust as hard and fast as he can into the moaning mess of a boy below him, per reflex he lifts one of Mikey’s legs up on his shoulder, so he better can hit the sweet spot inside his lover.</p><p>Mikey looks up at Danny and can feel his heart flutter over the confidence, and hidden thirst to be the dominating one, that is showing in the half lidded glacier blue eyes above him. This is a side of Danny that only <em>he</em> gets to see, and with each thrust, Mikey moan the name of his lover out loud.</p><p>“I’m close… Fuck, you are so good~ Mikey..” Danny moans breathless and as a response, Mikey wraps his legs around Danny’s waist, and pull the white haired boy down to a kiss.<br/>
“Me too.. Fuck, I’m yours!” Mikey moans with shallow breath into the kiss and leave red marks on Danny’s pale back. The feeling of Mikey’s nails dragging down his back, is more than enough the give him the last surge of energy he needs to reach the finish line.</p><p>He bites down in Mikey’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, and it makes Mikey arch his back, resulting in the warm feeling of his lover’s seed painting their stomachs and chests, “Ahh~ Fuck.. Danny!!” Mikey groans as Danny gives the last thrusts all he has. Harder and faster, and soon he follows Mikey over the edge, “Mhmm.. Mikey!!!” he moans and almost collapses on top of the boy beneath him, as his seed fill the heat he is buried in.</p><p>“Was that punishment enough for you? You are all sweaty and sticky.” Danny laughes as he kisses Mikey on the lips. Mikey raises an eyebrow, “Was that a dare? Because it sounded like a dare.” he says with a smile as Danny kisses him.<br/>
“No, no I yield! I’m exhausted.. A dude can only fuck the hottest chick before he runs out of energy.” Danny laughs in surrender while he kisses Mikey on the cheek, and blushes as he realizes what he just said.<br/>
“So now I’m a chick, huh?!” Mikey chuckles and slaps Danny on the ass as he places a kiss on Mikey’s soft lips.</p><p>Danny giggles in surprise, and pulls out of Mikey, who pouts over the empty feeling his lover leaves behind.<br/>
“I’ll go start prep the bath. We both need it.” Danny says over his shoulder, as he walks to the bathroom, where he relieves himself with a sigh before he turns the faucet on, and clog the tub.<br/>
Mikey soon follows with a concentrated frown, and small but fast steps. A relaxed expression spreads across his face, as he sits down on the toilet, “The lesser charming part of sex, am I right?” Mikey says with a small grin, Danny just shakes his head with a content smile, and plops some bath bombs in the water.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>“Aaaaah! That was so needed!” Mikey sighs as he stretches his arms above his head, after stepping out of the now drained tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and hair. He holds a hand out for Danny to take, so the shorter boy doesn’t slip in the tub. “I told you, that we would have reason to use the tub afterwards.” Danny says with a small giggle, as he takes Mikey’s hand. “I never said that we wouldn’t use the tub, I just said that I didn’t have an idea of what you had in mind.” Mikey says with a sly wink as he wraps a towel around Danny’s waist, and with it, forces the white haired boy closer. “Whatever..” Danny murmurs with an eye roll as he stands on his toes, so he can plant a sweet kiss on Mikey’s lips.</p><p>When the two boys exit the bathroom, Danny starts to gather his clothes with a small frown on his face, “Mikey?” he ask with a small voice and even before he has finished the one word, Mikey is right beside him with a worried expression painted on his severe feminine features.<br/>
Danny tries to speak a few times. </p><p>He wants to be honest with Mikey, he really does. But he has never been brave. Besides, what if he tells him, that he doesn’t want to go home and the atmosphere of the room just gets really awkward, because Mikey doesn’t want him to stay?...<br/>
No it’s worth the risk, so instead he ends up saying, “It’s nothing.. Really. Sorry if I worried you.” with an attempt on a casual smile. </p><p>Mikey looks over Danny’s face for a few seconds. he knows somethings up, but he doesn’t want to force Danny to talk about something that would make him sad. No, Mikey only wants to see Danny smile, and be there for him when he cries. </p><p>“Would you like to stay over for the night? I do have the house to myself.” He asks casually and picks up the sweatpants from the floor and puts them on.<br/>
“If it’s not too much trouble?” Danny ask carefully and pulls his pants back on.<br/>
“Why would it be?” Mikey asks genuinely and give Danny’s his t-shirt and throws the hoodie on a chair.<br/>
Danny mumbles something to his feet that Mikey can’t hear, and quickly puts the t-shirt back on. He tries to pretend that everything is fine, but unfortunate for him, Mikey is a people person and instinctively knows when something is not right. Luckily for him, Mikey is well versed in the teen etiquette of Los Ranchos, and doesn’t ask questions. This time at least..<br/>
Mikey looks at the now fragile looking Danny, with a bleeding heart in his chest. This glacier eyed beauty doesn’t know just how much Mikey cares for him. He places his hands on the pale cheeks and kisses the soft plump lips with as much devotion as he can press into a soft kiss.</p><p>“You are never the cause of too much trouble in my life, okay? I care greatly for you and I promise to always be there when you need me. My door, or window, is always open. Even if it is in the middle of the night.” Mikey says with such intensity that Danny can’t help but blush and nod without being able to say a word.<br/>
“Let’s actually watch a movie this time, yeah?” Mikey laughs and finds a random chick flick from his extended collection of blu-rays. Danny nods again with a small smile and goes to fluff up the bed, so it is comfortable and nesty to cuddle up in.<br/>
They never actually get to watch the movie, but instead they end up falling asleep in each other’s arms. The feeling of being safe and protected is the last thing on both boys’ mind, as they drift off into the comforting darkness of a good nights’ sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>